


Coffee Dregs

by inlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/inlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: Jesper discovers a weird coffee shop and meets a cute barista.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I think we all need some fluff after Crooked Kingdom. There's not really spoilers here as it is an AU but I use all the information I got from both books to translate it to the modern world. But of course this is a much lighter tone than the books so some things are glossed over/not mentioned etc. They might come in if this gets a continuation. 
> 
> Dedicated to Lisa because it's her birthday today. I know we love angst but I just couldn't do it to the kids.

When Jesper first saw the name of the coffee shop he was a bit sceptic. Who named a coffee shop “The Crow Club”? It sounded more like a saloon or something where people went to drink under prohibition. Maybe that was just his fantasy running wild again. Da always told him he got it from his mother.

 

But by the time he entered his third week at university he would have taken burnt coffee straight out of the pot to stay awake. He had survived all the initiation rituals and parties and was now supposed to actually study. School work had always been easy for him but at the Ketterdam university it didn't seem to come to him as easily as it used to at the small school he had attended in the countryside. There he was easily the best student, all the while helping his father with the farm.

 

So when he found himself standing in front of The Crow Club and seriously needing something to keep him awake, he actually went inside despite his better judgement. Inside the place was very dimly lit and had a certain rustic flare. The tables were made from barrels and the chairs were crates. They had been decorated with mismatching cushions that looked like they had been bought at a garage sale that an eccentric sultan had held.

 

Jesper supposed beggars couldn't be choosers and it did seem reasonably priced since it was near the university and frequented by a lot of the students. Maybe not actually being able to see the coffee helped business.

 

He went up the counter to order. There didn't seem to be any kind of uniform required because the dark skinned girl currently stacking cups was dressed in all black and almost seemed to vanish against the dark interior and lightning. The guy at the till taking orders looked younger than he probably was and had an unruly mop of strawberry blond curls that he had tied back. He was wearing a shirt and jeans and an apron with a sheet of music printed onto it.

 

Jesper couldn't quiet tell in the lightning, but the guy was kind of his type. He approached the counter with a bit more swagger in step and casually leaned against it. It never hurt to try.

 

“So what can you recommend here?” he asked the curly haired barista.

 

The guy looked up as if he'd been startled by someone actually ordering anything. Was he new to this place? Still Jesper knew difficult customers from when he used to sell the flowers his father grew at the side of the road in summer so he always tried to be polite in these situations.

 

“Um...I don't actually drink that much coffee but I hear the Dregs Regular is good?”

 

Since he didn't have a name tag Jesper asked. “It's not actually coffee pot dregs is it? I mean you have a face I'd trust but I don't even know your name. And you said you don't drink coffee.”

 

The guy blushed before answering. “I'm Wylan. We don't really have much formality here so we don't wear name tags...I tried suggesting it but Kaz said no one would be able to read in this lighting anyway. I tried to tell him we could turn up the lights but he didn't go for that either. Then I stopped arguing with my boss because I wanted to keep this job.”

 

Jesper laughed and he thought he heard a low laugh coming from the direction of the girl stacking cups but when he looked for her she had apparently vanished in the back.

 

“I notice you skirted the dregs question, Wylan. Or do you just want to drag out our conversation? I can't blame you. I am irresistible.”

 

Wylan looked stunned for a moment before he answered. “No, sorry I just get caught up in my stories. To answer your question: I can tell you with reasonable certainty that it's not coffee pot dregs. It's just the name.”

 

Jesper nodded. “Alright I'll have that to go then. The name is Jesper. And I wouldn't mind your number along with that cup of coffee.” He winked at Wylan. Perhaps he was coming on a bit too strong but he had always had the habit of taking any opening when the opportunity presented itself.

 

He didn't stop to see Wylan's reaction and went around the side to wait for his coffee. From where he was standing he saw Wylan write his name on the cup and then go to prepare the coffee. Apparently the girl's shift was over since Wylan was alone now but there were no other customers waiting for their order to be taken anyway.

 

“Dregs Regular for Jesper” Wylan called out. It seemed a bit redundant since Jesper was the only one waiting and not even a minute had passed but Jesper smiled at Wylan trying to be a professional when this coffee shop seemed to be anything but regular. He took the coffee cup from Wylan's hand before he could set it down and lightly brushed his fingers against Wylan's. Wylan ducked his head.

 

“Sugar and milk and everything else is over there in the corner.” Wylan mumbled and then went back to the register.

 

Jesper smiled to himself and sipped at his coffee. To his surprise it actually tasted rather good. There was some kind of underlying flavour he couldn't identify. Usually he took his coffee with half cream and sugar, something his Da always laughed at him for. Jesper would always tell him that he was already dark enough and his Da would smile. Jesper knew he would be thinking about his mother who had died when Jesper was still young. She had also taken her coffee that way and had always given his father the same response to his teasings.

 

Since he still had work to do for his classes he headed to his dorm instead of looking for a place to sit on one of the crates. Maybe the coffee would actually help him concentrate and write the paper he was supposed to turn in for his chemistry class.

 

When he got to his dorm he set the cup down and went to get out his laptop. That's when he noticed the writing on the cup. It said “Gaspard”. Jesper stared at it. He hadn't been mumbling when he told Wylan his name had he? Was Wylan making fun of him? Maybe it was another unconventional coffee shop joke or a way of telling him to quit the flirting since Wylan hadn't added any kind of telephone number besides the name.

 

 

Jesper didn't think further of it until he found himself back at The Crow Club. Somehow all the other coffee he had had from the cafeteria and the machine in the Dorms hadn't done the job quiet as well as the Dregs Regular. Wanting to see Wylan again had absolutely nothing to do with it. Maddy Michaud had asked him out for waffles the day before. Jesper wasn't going to pin all his hopes on some curly haired barista no matter how cute he was.

 

When Jesper entered the coffee shop all thoughts of Maddy and waffles were gone. Wylan was standing at the register and the coffee shop was boiling hot. This had turned Wylan's curls slightly frizzy and they kind of looked like a halo around his face because he hadn't tied them up today. Jesper shook his head. He wasn't here to major in cute boy poetry.

 

He approached the counter and Wylan said, without looking up from wiping the counter down.

 

“The AC is broken. I apologize for the inconvenience. Would you like a free cookie with your drink?”

 

Then he looked up.

 

“Oh. Hey Jesper.”

 

Jesper frowned. “You did remember my name?”

 

Wylan smiled slightly. “Oh yeah. I'm pretty good with names and remembering stuff. How did the Dregs Regular do with you?”

 

Jesper couldn't help smiling back. Maybe the name thing on the cup had been a mistake.

 

“It was great. Nothing really compared so I came back. Plus, the view is a lot better than in the Dorms common room.”

 

He gave Wylan a meaningful look. Never let it be said that he gave up easily. At least not if he wasn't outright rejected by the girl or guy he was flirting with. He did know how to take a hint. But riling Wylan up was fun.

 

Wylan gave him a dry look in return so maybe Jesper would have to try a bit harder. “So another Dregs Regular and the promised cookie? My friend Nina makes them with her husband. They're students here and we buy all baked goods from them. They're really good.”

 

Jesper leaned slightly back on his heels and peered at the cookie display. Besides the cookies there were scones and a few small cakes. It looked like they had sold a lot already despite giving out the cookies for free.

 

“Well your recommendation was good last time so I'll ask for another one regarding the cookies. You actually eat those right? I couldn't flirt with someone who doesn't like cookies.”

 

Wylan blushed and Jesper congratulated himself on getting a reaction out of the other boy. “The walnut chocolate chip is probably my favourite. But I think you'd like lemon poppy seed ones.”

 

“Do I look sour to you?” Jesper asked. “I promise I'm all sweet. And since you like chocolate...”

 

Wylan blushed even further and gestured for Jesper to stop. “Inej will have that cookie and drink for you in a minute.”

 

Jesper looked up surprised and saw that the girl who had been stacking cups the last time was standing there preparing orders. He hadn't even noticed her. He told himself it was because of her dark clothing and not because he had only looked at Wylan. Jesper had come at a busier time than the last and despite the broken AC there was a small line behind him, so it made sense to have two people working this time.

 

Jesper felt slightly disappointed that he was missing out on teasing Wylan some more but he figured he should let him do his job. He went around the counter and called over his shoulder “Any chance of getting your number this time?” but Wylan just shook his head despite Jesper noticing that he was smiling slightly as he wrote on the cup.

 

He waited a bit since there were two people with orders before him and finally the girl Wylan had called Inej gave him his cookie in a little bag and his coffee to go. Jesper was surprised that Wylan remembered that he had taken his things to go last time but he figured most students looking for a caffeine boost did.

 

He looked at the name on the cup. It said 'Jonah'. Jesper frowned. He knew for a fact that Wylan had remembered his name.

 

He stopped Inej before she could turn around to prepare the next order and asked: “Hey is Wylan purposely getting my name wrong or is there some message I'm missing?”

 

Inej turned and stared at him. Jesper felt as if her stare paralysed him. Her face had turned stony.

 

“How about it's none of your business. You got your correct order right?” She said coldly.

 

Jesper was taken aback. “Okay” he said. “I was just asking. No worries. It's the correct order.”

 

He still put a 5 dollar note in the tip jar while Inej was still looking at him just to be safe. She finally turned to prepare the next order and Jesper fled. That coffee shop really was something else.

 

 

 

The next time Jesper went back it was shortly before finals. He had been distracted by his classes and skyping with his Da so he hadn't found the time to visit The Crow Club again.

 

But finally Jesper couldn't stand his room anymore and needed a change of scenery so he decided to take his books and get a coffee. Maybe they turned the lights up for finals.

 

When he arrived Jesper noticed a change. The lighting hadn't changed but each table now had a lamp and a few people seemed to actually be studying. The low music he had barely noticed before had been turned off and a sign proclaimed a 20% finals discount.

 

To Jesper's disappointment Wylan was nowhere to be seen. But he was already here. As he went up the counter he noticed that there was a beautiful woman behind it whom he hadn't seen at the shop yet. Jesper might have tried flirting with her except for the fact that there was a giant muscly man standing behind her glaring at him.

 

“I'll have the Dregs Regular and whatever baking you can recommend today?” he said tentatively.

 

The woman smiled at him. “Oh you must be Jesper! I'm Nina.” Catching his confused look she added “Wylan told me.” She winked at him.

 

Jesper smiled unsure what to make of the situation. Partly because the giant man was still glaring at him with his arms crossed.

 

Nina finally caught on and turned around to talk to the man.

 

“Matthias you're still scaring away customers. Go in the back and stack things. I can handle this.”

 

The man, Matthias, said nothing but left.

 

“Sorry we're kind of not in the service industry business. We're just helping out because literally everyone came down with the flu. Even Kaz though you won't hear him admitting it. Apparently he told everyone he was taking time off to plan out an expansion and how to take down all the Starbucks on campus that Pekka Rollins owns.” She rolled her eyes.

 

Jesper wondered why she was telling him all of this. And also who the hell Pekka Rollins was and why the hell he apparently owned all the Starbucks on campus.

 

She looked at him expectantly but then seemed to remember that he had already ordered. “Okay one Dregs Regular and Wylan said he gave you a lemon poppy seed cookie last time, right? Why don't you try some lemon rosemary cake then? I baked it this morning.”

 

Suddenly Jesper remembered Wylan telling him about Nina and her baking. “Sorry I completely forgot. He told me you do the baking with your husband. I guess that was Meany McGlare just now?”

 

Thankfully Nina took it as a joke just like Jesper had intended and laughed. “Yeah he's not from around here and he had a hard time adjusting. Kind of a culture shock for him. He tries for me though and it's just one of the many things I love about him.”

 

Jesper couldn't help smiling back at Nina. Her good mood was infectious and almost made him forget his finals woes. “Well if such a lovely lady as yourself recommends me a home baked cake I can't say no.”

 

Nina smiled at him. “To eat here? I see you brought your books. We took advantage of Kaz being sick to add the lamps to make money off desperate under caffeinated students like yourself.”

 

Jesper nodded and went around the corner to wait for his coffee and cake. After receiving both from Nina accompanied with another warm smile he found a nice corner table and arranged all his study materials around himself.

 

He had been studying for an hour and actually finding the atmosphere quiet relaxing when someone burst through the door banging the door against the wall in their haste. Jesper looked up and saw Wylan storming up to the counter.

 

“Nina! I'm so sorry I didn't come in. I completely overslept. You should have called when I didn't show up.” he said to Nina while trying to catch his breath. Matthias seemed to still not have returned to the counter. Maybe that was for the best.

 

Nina put her hands on her hips and seemed to steel herself by putting on a stern face. “Wylan van Eck I told you yesterday that you are to stay in bed because you are sick. And I didn't call you because I had everything under control with Matthias helping me and also because you looked like death warmed over yesterday so I figured you had actually taken my advice and stayed home.”

 

While Wylan looked suitably chastised and actually rather sick, though somehow still adorable, he continued arguing with Nina. Finally Jesper stood up. It was time for a study break anyway.

 

He walked over to the counter and said “Why don't I make sure Wylan gets home safe and tucked into bed.”

 

Nina turned to him and a slightly worrying sly smile crossed her face. “That is a really good idea, Jesper. Wylan lives on Barrel Avenue 17 just outside campus with Inej and Kaz. I'm sure he'd love for you to take him to bed.” She smirked “So he can get well and not contaminate everyone's beverage” With that she cast a look at Wylan that left no room for argument. Jesper was beginning to get a better idea as to why Matthias was so devoted to her.

 

Wylan seemed to deflate at her words and looked at Jesper. “I can go by myself. I know everyone is studying.”

 

“The fresh air will clear my head. Come on take my arm. You look like you're about to keel over.” Jesper held out his arm and Wylan took it without complaint or embarrassment. Jesper chalked it up to him probably running a temperature.

 

Jesper went to his table to collect his books and swung the bag over his shoulder, then he led Wylan outside. They walked in silence for a while before Jesper asked. “You said everyone has to study, does that exclude yourself? Did you already finish uni?”

 

Wylan shook his head and mumbled. “I don't go to uni.”

 

Jesper had the vague feeling he had just put his foot in it. After a moment of awkward silence he said. “Oh that's okay. Uni is not for everyone. At first I didn't even want to go. I wanted to stay with my Da because I was afraid he'd be lonely but he really pushed me to go and I can always go back after I graduate and during the holidays.”

 

Wylan nodded but then said. “I can't really read.” He didn't continue and Jesper had the feeling he might not have divulged the information if he hadn't had a fever.

 

“What do you mean?” Jesper asked.

 

Wylan sighed and his grip on Jesper's arm tightened. “I have dyslexia. I can read if I concentrate and if I'm calm but usually I'm under so much pressure that it's no good. It's why I can't go to university. So I work at the coffee shop and live with my boss and his whatever they are and besides that I give musical lessons to rich students.”

 

Jesper felt like an ass. Now he knew why Inej had reacted the way she had when he asked why Wylan kept misspelling his name.

 

“I'm really sorry that it makes you sad but you play an instrument and you're a great barista and you seem like a genuinely sweet and caring person. It's just something to live with. It doesn't define you.” he told Wylan.

 

Wylan looked up at him startled. “Really? You don't think I'm stupid?”

 

Jesper grinned at him. “Are you kidding? I think you're amazing. You remember names and coffee orders and you play an instrument and you teach. You do so many things. We don't know each other that well but given the way your friends feel about you, you have to be someone that is worth getting to know.”

 

Wylan tentatively smiled back at Jesper. Then the moment was ruined when he had a coughing fit. They were almost near his house and Jesper did his best to hold Wylan up.

 

“Come on, almost there. Nina will send her scary giant husband to kill me with poison cake if I don't get you home safely. I'm sure it would be delicious but I'm too young to die. No don't laugh that joke was terrible and you're coughing enough as it is.”

 

Finally, they arrived and Wylan handed over the keys while supporting himself on the wall beside the front door. Jesper unlocked the door and half dragged Wylan inside.

 

“Where's your bed?” He asked.

 

Wylan squinted at him. “I knew you were quite forward but that's going a bit far isn't it?”

 

Jesper laughed under his breath and said. “Not even considering that you would spread your sickness faster than I could undress you I really just want to make sure you get some good sleep in.”

 

Wylan nodded and pointed out his bedroom door. There seemed to be three rooms in the flat and an open kitchen with an adjoining dining room. The furniture was a mix of three very different styles. It was oddly charming.

 

Jesper managed to get Wylan through the door and into his bed. There was a shelf on the wall with music notes and a music stand in front of the window with a chair before it as well as a tiny desk. The walls were decorated with drawings of some sort of schematics and a few photos of people Jesper vaguely recognised partly from the coffee shop.

 

He took off Wylan's shoes and his satchel and tucked him in. Wylan already seemed to be half asleep when he mumbled something that sounded like. “My hero.”

 

Jesper smiled and brushed a few stray curls from Wylan's forehead where they had gotten sweaty from the fever. “I'm going to the store for medicine, and taking your key okay?” Nina had only told him to get Wylan home but Jesper felt responsible. Wylan mumbled something that sounded affirmative and rolled towards the wall.

 

Jesper took the keys and got cough syrup and painkillers as well as fever relieving medicine at the drug store. Then he went and picked up some soup and fluids. Even if Wylan was still asleep he'd be able to reheat the soup when he woke up and eat it. When he returned he found Wylan soundly asleep. He set up the medicine and soup at the little desk Wylan had in his room and wrote a note. Then he was at a loss at what to do with himself. He figured he could wait a bit longer for Wylan to wake up and take his medicine so he took out his books and settled himself in the chair for some reading for his next exam.

 

About an hour later Wylan woke up disoriented. He seemed to panic for a moment until he spied Jesper. “So it wasn't a fever dream. You really brought me home and I repaid you by spilling all my insecurities to you.”

 

Jesper shook his head. “I'm glad I could help and that we got to know each other a little better.”

 

Wylan blushed and looked down. “Thanks again. I know Nina forced you into it. I hope you don't get sick.”

 

Jesper smiled at Wylan's reddening face. “I have a pretty robust constitution. It's all the country air and working the fields.”

 

Wylan twisted his hands in his bedspread and Jesper got up. “I brought you medicine and soup. The soup is cold but I can reheat it. You should take the medicine first though.”

 

Jesper helped Wylan take his medicine and then gave him a bottle to drink. Wylan greedily gulped it down. “Thanks. I was parched. You really didn't have to stay though.”

 

Jesper waved him off. “I got some studying in. It doesn't really matter where I do it. And I hated the thought of leaving you by yourself when you're in this condition.”

 

“Well I guess you can go now if you want? I'm just gonna eat my soup and pass out again, I think, so that I can go back to work as soon as I'm healthy again.” Wylan said.

 

“Kicking me out are you? Alright I can take a hint.” Jesper said but he was only teasing. He gathered his books and got to his feet.

 

Jesper flailed around waving his arms as much as he could while still being exhausted and sick. He was beginning to turn red from all the moving around and the fever.

 

“That's not what I meant. We should do this again when I'm of a sounder mind. And healthy. And not coughing on you.”

 

Jesper couldn't resist teasing Wylan some more. “Do what again? You lie in a bed and I feed you soup? Of all the kinks to have.” Wylan got even redder.

 

“That's not what I meant and you know it. I mean we could get to know each other a bit better some time when I'm not at work.”

 

“Like a date?” Jesper suggested.

 

“Yes. Like a date.” Wylan replied shyly.

 

“No coffee shop then?”

 

Wylan grinned. “I'm sure we can think of something else to do.”

 

“Oh you bet” Jesper said and winked. Wylan flopped down onto his pillow and put his arms over his eyes.

 

“Jesper!”

 

“You're just fun to tease. But even if you agreed to go on a date with me while not being all there it still counts and I will hold you to that.” Jesper said over his shoulder as he walked over to the door to leave.

 

“I'm counting on it.” Wylan said quietly and peeked over his arms at Jesper. Jesper gave him a smile.

 

“I'll see you soon for that date. Feel better.” he said and left with a wave.

 

As he made his way back to campus Jesper realized that he didn't mind the prospect of more studying at his dorm now that he had the date to look forward to after he was done with his exams. With a whistle he hurried along towards his room.

 


End file.
